


The eternal traveler syndrome

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Track, Alpha Kíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dream Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Mpreg, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Hollow pounds, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Prophetic Dreams, Rare Pairings, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman rare pair, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex in the woods, Supernatural Elements, Underage - Freeform, bagginshield, jumper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: John Watson had a unique and very special ability, many years after which he would know the name. The name by which people like him are known. This is the story of a man as few exist. The story of a "traveler".





	1. Chapter 1

When John Watson was six he understood two things very early in his life. One was that blood ties do not necessarily mean love and that he was different from most people.

He had a unique and very special ability from which many years later he would know the name. The name by which people like him are known. This is the story of a man as few exist. The story of a "traveler".

His father left home one summer afternoon to never return. Some time ago John had noticed the distance between his parents and the longer absences of his father. He had never seen his parents arguing and when his mother seemed sad and he asked why, she or his father, they both gave him the same answers: when you grow up you will understand. Those are adult things. Do not worry.

His sister Harriet was in her locked room, refusing to leave because of disappointment. John was too young to understand what was happening. Why his father had suddenly packed his bags to move permanently ?. His mother seemed very calm but did not speak to his father, just watched him.

She and John were on the porch watching his father carry the suitcases to the car. After loading the car he approached his mother and said he was sorry. She did not answer, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin up. Then he crouched down in front of John and hugged him. John could not say anything. His eyes were full of tears that he refused to let fall. He did not listen to his father's words. He did not return the hug.

When the car was at a distance his mother stroked his hair and bent down to hug him and kiss him. John hugged her back but he did not cry. He turned around and ran to his room.

He cried for hours. He was on his bed facing the ceiling. He was calmer. He closed his eyes and wished with all his strength to be with his father.

When he opened his eyes he was on his knees in a closet. He got scared but he did not make any sound. He left the closet very quietly and walked quietly to the door of the room that seemed to be that of two children judging by the twin beds and the variety of toys on the floor.

He heard a conversation and laughs. From the doorway he could see his father with his new family. He felt as if his heart froze on the outside and on the inside it was burning with the power of pain.

He sighed and returned to the closet to wait. He cry in silence. Tears fell down his cheeks. After about ten minutes he felt a tingling sensation all over his body and when he looked up he was on his bed again. He dried his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

John's grandmother was in bed. John was with her. His hand held her fragile and pale hand.   
-Grandma, are you afraid?   
-No, love. I'll be fine. I want to rest ...   
-Grandma ... what would you do if you could travel wherever you wanted just from thinking of a person? ...   
-Oh ... how curious you asked ... my grandmother used to read me an imaginary travel book she wrote when she was young. On those trips she always helped people but had limited time to do it .. why do you ask, little one?   
-Nothing ... where is that book? ... Do you still have it? ...   
-Yes ... It must be in the attic, honey. You know I always thought they were dreams she had ... But they were so real. She would have been a great writer ... If you are interested you can have it ...  
-Yes, thanks, grandma ... grandma ... grandma ...   
-Sorry, honey ... I'm tired .. John? ..   
-Yes? ...   
-I love you, little one ... when you feel scared ... or alone Remember to wish to be with your "healer" ..   
-What? ..   
-Grandma? ... Grandma..Grandma ... MAMAAA! ...

A month after Grandma's funeral John was in his room thinking about their last conversation. He decided to go to the attic and look for the dream book grandma told him about. He climbed in silence. He didn't want anyone to interrupt him.

In the attic inside some dusty boxes he found the book. He went to his room. That night he missed his grandmother very much and wanted to be with her. He appeared in the cemetery. It was dark and he was afraid. He snuggled against his grandmother's gravestone and waited. He looked at his wrist watch to keep track of time. After exactly ten minutes he appeared again in his room. He decided that he wanted to experiment.

He saw the book on the bed and before going to sleep he read a little but he thought it was very complicated and some of the adventures described by his great grandmother were terrifying. He put the book in his closet. He would not remember it again until a few years later.

Several days later the opportunity to prove his gift was presented. A friend from school had lost his dog. The pet had slipped off its leash and fled during a walk to the park. They searched for it for a week and it didn't appear.

When his friend told him, he said he would help him search on his own. He went home. After dinner he went up to his room and prepared himself. He had some oatmeal cookies with him. He thought of the puppy he played with at times and he disappeared.

He suddenly reappeared inside a metal bars cage. The puppy was lying there in a corner. When John appeared it was scared, it groaned and then began to growl.

John looked around , he was in a local kennel. He saw the scared puppy and spoke to him sweetly. The puppy recognized him and approached him. John reached down and gave him the oatmeal cookies he got.

The other dogs in the other cages barked loudly. He heard footsteps. A man in uniform came through a door and shouted at him.

-What the hell! ... Hey, boy ... How did you get in there ?. Get out immediately.   
-Where am I, sir?   
-What? You are in the local shelter ... where else?

John disappeared at that moment. He appeared in his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Where the phone was. He called his friend's house and told him where his pet was.

Days later, his friend's mother brought him cookies and snacks. They had tea together with their mothers that afternoon as thanks for having gone to look in all the shelters until he found the puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

High school was difficult. Because he was the shortest at fourteen, he was a target of bullying. Until he entered the rugby team and showed everyone he was strong and smart. He liked rubgy. If someone messed with him, he beat him using strength and intelligence. He generally earned the respect of his teammates.

Last few years he had not traveled. He read a bit of the book every night until he finished it. He thought it would be a good idea to start a similar diary. He wrote about his few travel experiences. He decided he would not travel unless it was an emergency. Since it was a bit tiring. He felt like he had walked a lot. Exhaustion appeared after each trip. So he didn't do it again after the incident of the lost pet.

One day he was walking through the halls of the school when he saw a small group of boys bullying his sister. He intervened defending her. They offended and insulted her just because she was gay. Harry, as he liked to be called, remained silent while John argued with the aggressors.

Things got worse and worse until one of the boys punched John. It was an unfair fight, three versus one. But John managed to get rid of the other two breaking the nose of the biggest one.

When the supervisor arrived to stop the fight, the three boys and John were taken to the rector's office. But the most serious harmed boy was taken to a hospital to treat his broken nose. After the scolding and the promise of a meeting with the parents of the young people withdrew.

At home Harry and he argued loudly. Harry didn't want him to defend her. She had no intention of leaving coming out after what happened. John was sad for her and also annoyed with her.

The next day he went to school with a black eye and a split lip, his knuckles were smarting a little. The boy with a broken nose had been admitted to the hospital but the other two were waiting for him in the hallway.

They began to mock his purple eye. When John looked at Harry, he watched as she was walking away from the crowd in the distance, walking very fast.

That hurt more than any blow.

The bell rang at that moment announcing the start of classes. John went to the bathroom. He cried inside one of the cubicles. He wanted to be swallow by the ground.

Suddenly he remembered his grandmother's words. He closed his eyes and wished strongly to be with his "healer."

He appeared sitting on the bed of a university dorm. John was shocked. He did not move for a few seconds. Then John looked at his watch.

When he turned a little he saw a tall young man with dark hair and blue eyes with his mouth and eyes wide open. He was sitting against the back of the bed and had a book in one hand. The book fell to the floor and the young man continued looking at him. John cleared his throat.

\- Hi ...   
John said shyly. The young man pounced on him, causing him to fall on the bed. He was grabbing him by the shoulders and with an astonished expression he asked.   
-How did you do that?. Who you are?. Where did you come from? What is your name?   
The young man said quickly without letting him speak. John was blushing. He was practically on top of him.

John still didn't present but this young man smelled delicious.   
He cleared his throat and said.   
\- May i? ...   
The young man was surprised and saw his own hands were on John's shoulders. He got up quickly.   
-mmm ... I'm ... I'm sorry ... my name is Alec ... I'm studying to be a paramedic ...   
John sat down and smiled nervously. Alec frowned and told him.   
-You're hurt ... Let me heal that ..

Alec went to the bathroom and returned with a emergency kit. He put one of his hands on John's hair and began to disinfect around the black eye and then applied a gel. After that he began to heal the broken lip. John looked at him curiously. Alec noticed the scrutiny and smiled at him. He treated him quickly. John softly said while Alec healed his broken lip.   
\- I am a "traveler" ... are you my "healer"?   
-Your what? ...   
John felt the tingling before disappearing and quickly said.   
-Oh no ... I must go but i will come back ...

He disappeared leaving an intrigued and very confused Alec looking at the place where John was before.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day John felt physically and emotionally better. He decided to try traveling again that night. If Alec was a medical student, he would probably be in his room at that time.

He was walking down the hall when the same bullies from yesterday cornered him against his locker. John took a defensive stance.   
-What do you want?..

That night John wished to be with Alec. He appeared sitting on his bed. Alec was waiting for him. He was in the same position as he had found him the first time. Sitting on the bed. His legs extended and crossed by the ankle. His back leaned on the wall. But this time he was not reading.

He wore a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket over it. He smiled when he saw John.   
\- Yesterday i thought I was hallucinating due to lack of sleep ... glad to know I was wrong ...

Alec was smiling coquettishly. Although John seemed to be very young, he couldn't deny John had an aura of tenderness around him. His face was angelic and his smile was unique and those dimples. Alec did not get carried away by his alpha nature. He was focused on his career, yet he could not deny the boy was adorable.

Last night he had thought about those beautiful blue eyes for a while. And he was short. He didn't have that particular scent of suppressors. John still didn't smell like anything. Probably had not yet presented. If Alec had to guess, he could be the prettiest omega he had ever seen.

John felt Alec was watching him closely.   
-What is your name?   
Alec asked as he studied him with his piercing clear blue eyes. John looked him in the eye and blushed a little.   
-John ... John Watson.   
\- Nice to meet you, John. Alec Track.

Alec had risen to stand in front of him and extended his hand. John shook his hand and smiled slightly. Alec held his hand longer than necessary. At that moment a young man of color entered the room but stopped after a few steps.

-Oh ... I didn't know you had company ... see you later, man. Come back at twelve ... good night.

The young man said as he winked at John and closed the door before anyone could answered. Alec laughed softly and put both hands in his pockets. He was still standing in front of John.

-You said you studied medicine?   
-I want to be a paramedic. You?   
-ummm ... I'm still in high school. But I would like to study medicine ... I think maybe in the army ... I don't know ... It's more convenient.

Alec squatted in front of him. He looked worried.

-When you appeared ... you were hurt ... what happened?   
-ohhh ... it's nothing ... Nothing important. Just ... defended my sister ...   
\- It is if you got a black eye.

John was getting nervous. Alec released pheromones to calm John down. He knew it was because of a fight. He just wanted to know if the circumstances that triggered it would happen again. He liked John and didn't want to see him hurt again.

John groaned annoyed and dropped himself onto the bed. Open arms and facing the ceiling. He Sigh. He thought if Alec made him feel calm and secure, he could tell him. He closed his eyes.

\- Some idiots were harassing her for being gay ... She likes an alpha girl like her ... I got involved and defended her. One of them hit me first ... If you think this looks ugly you should see how the other guy looks ...   
John laughed heartily. He kept looking at the ceiling. Alec sat beside him on the bed.

-Is ... is she okay? ...   
-I think so ... I think she doesn't want any problems ... for her girlfriend Clara ... I don't know. We have not talked. I think she wants to keep a low profile. ... at least those guys won't go after her anymore ...   
-They go after you..

John turned his face to looked Alec sitting leaning against the wall.   
-Yes ... this morning they tried to annoy me .. But just at the moment when they offended my sister the rector appeared and heard everything. We went to his office. The guys already had several memos for bullying lgbt students before. So they would be expelled and i was suspended for a week for sending one of them to the hospital ... It's not so bad if you think they won't bother my sister again.

John laughed softly and put his hands on his stomach as he remembered.

\- The director dismissed them and when we were alone he congratulated me for defending my sister's option but also that the answer was not violence. He confessed to me he was married to another omega. And made me promise I would look for him next time something happened.

Alec tenderly stroked the hair that covered John's forehead and smiled.

-You're a good boy ...   
-mmmm ... thanks ... but I'm not a boy anymore ...   
John said blushing and looking away.

-How old are you?   
-Fifteen. I will be of legal age in a few months.   
-A grown up man.   
Alec laughed softly.   
-Don't make fun of me. How old are you?   
John said sitting quickly on the bed and putting both hands in front of him to lean on and look into Alec's eyes, who came really close and whispered. Shaking John's hair playfully.   
-Twenty.

John looked down and blushed a lot.   
-So ... How do you do it? ... traveling like a.. "traveler" ...   
John looked up and felt the tingling.   
-My time is limited ... I'll see you tomorrow ...

John disappeared. Alec sighed, he sat against the wall and leaned his head against it. Looking at the ceiling, he smiled. It was like being in a Dr. Who episode.


	5. Chapter 5

One day looking for a shirt John found the book of dreams. He was curious and decided to read it again every night.

That night before bed he began to read it. It told stories of how his great-grandmother traveled and helped people who needed help or gave their location to others who had the ability to help them. Sometimes they were scary stories and sometimes sad ones. Sometimes she found people alive and sometimes it was too late.

John felt fear but also understood that if he wanted to be a doctor part of his mission was to help as much as possible. So he prepared himself to take a risk and help.

The next night his mother watched the news. A man had disappeared aboard a cruiser the day after his wedding. There was no trace of him on the ship and it was presumed he had gone down to the port so as not to return.

-Surely he regretted and got off the ship or worse, he was so drunk he did not board in time. I'm sure he's on an island ...  
His mother said with some disdain. John began to think. Maybe he could tell where he was or convince him to contact his family at least. The worst that could happen would be that the man did not want to return.

John packed a backpack with a bottle of water, some chocolates and a first aid kit. He went up to his room. He put on a jacket in case it rained or was cold at night. He put his cell phone in his jeans pocket and put on his backpack.

He sighed deeply and thought about the name and face of the missing man.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting inside an inflatable lifeboat. The roof was unfolded. The sea was calm. It was daylight. John turned and a few meters to his left was the body of a man.

John was very scared and leaned his back against the side of the boat. He was breathing heavily. He was late. The man was very thin. His dry lips and the skin around the orbits of his eyes were sunk.

John's hands were shaking. He closed his eyes. He took a breath to calm down. The air smelled of rot. John swallowed and took out his cell phone to mark the coordinates.

When he was calmer, he approached the body to check the contents of the pockets in case he found a cell phone or any id .

While checking the clothes. He could notice the thinness of the body. The body was rigid and the skin looked like paper. Suddenly ... the corpse released a large burp from its open mouth.

  
-ahhhh..oh God ... oh God ...

John was again in a corner of the boat. Sweating and breathing quickly. He was terrified. His eyes wide open with fright, he kept watching the body. And he started to cry.

-God help me ... I don't want to be here ... I don't want ... Alec ...

He whispered softly. He closed his eyes very hard. After a few minutes he began to calm down. His brain began to look for logical explanations. Surely they were gases from rot that had been released when John involuntarily moved the body to check his clothes.

John was whimpering. He felt arms slowly surround him and he was frightened.  
-ahhhh! ...  
-John? ... are you okay? ... look at me ... I'm Alec ... you're in my room... oh God you're shaking. Come here..

Alec took off his jacket and backpack. There was a paper in John's hand. He took it off and put it on the nightstand. He took off his shoes and got under the covers with John on the bed.

He hugged him tightly and released hormones to calm him down. After a few minutes John stopped shaking. He looked at him with eyes half open because of fatigue.  
-Alec ... are you here ... Did i travel again? ...  
-What happened? Where did you go? ...  
-In my cell phone are the coordinates. There was a paper in his pocket ... Let the authorities know ... his name was Michael Preston ...  
-The man who disappeared one day after his wedding on a cruise? ...

John disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

John's mother thought it was a flu. John was in bed a full day. It was Saturday. After lunch and a bath, John assured her he felt better. He said he would rest a little longer and would be as good as new the next day. Then he retired to his room.

He took out hid new notebook and began writing in what was his travel diary. He wrote every detail about the boat experience. But he had to go back to Alec because his backpack and shoes were still in his room. Now he knew that only what he had with him could travel back with him. He write that down..

He waited for his mother and sister to fall asleep.

John appeared by the window. Alec wrote on a small desk next to it. He got up quickly and hugged John tightly. John began to relax. He pressed his nose against Alec's warm chest and relaxed even more thanks to his scent.

John raised his head and looked Alec in the eye. He smiled at him and Alec looked at him confused, but a second later his lips connected with John's, his eyes wide in surprise. John closed his eyes. Alec's lips were so soft. his lips brushing his without haste. His alpha scent of enveloped John and he felt so good he let out a small omega purr.

John pulled away a little.

-I'm sorry .. haha ... it's your fault for trying to calm me down ...  
Alec looked at him sweetly. He moved closer until his lips whispered against John's lips.  
-An omega purrs in the presence of his alpha ...

Alec's pupils were dilated. The blue of his eyes was a thin halo. He was excited. He shook his head and then pulled away from John.

-ummm ... Forgive me please ... Your smell ... I think your first "heat" is near.  
-oh! My backpack and shoes. I almost forgot them.

Alec gave them to him.. he took John's hand in his.

-You must let your parents know that your first heat is near. Maybe tomorrow you start with a bit of a fever. You must take care of yourself.i found your number in one of your notebooks. I did text you.

John smiled and blushed a little. Alec couldn't resist, he took him in his arms and stole a kiss before John disappeared.

John appeared next to his bed. He began to gasp and ran his hand through his hair. I was screwed.

A few hours later when he was in bed he called Alec's number.  
-Hi ...  
-Hey ...  
-John?  
-Yes? ...  
-Want to talk about the other day? It's fine if you don't want ...  
\- Yes. It's okay. I ... I saw in the news that man who disappeared from a cruise. I thought ... I could find him. But ... I was late ... He was dead ...  
\- I told the authorities anonymously. They found him. I couldn't give them the note but they found out on their own. The brother-in-law is imprisoned.  
-Note? What note? ..  
-Don't you remember? ... you had a note in your hand ... it was signed by the victim.  
-Oh ... I should have found it in his clothes ... but I was scared when the corpse released gas from its mouth ...  
-What? ... Oh God ... that's why you were so scared ... it's normal in some cases ... The gases must go out through some hole. Sometimes the belly bursts. You must have been very scared ... John you must be careful. What if you had appeared in the water ...  
-Oh ... I didn't think about it ... I'll be careful ... I promise ...  
-And ... How do you feel? ...  
\- I'm fine ... I am not scared anymore ...  
-I was referring to your heat that is due ...  
-Oh ... I ... I feel hot and I'm not hungry ... but I feel fine... Mama called the school ...  
-I'm glad ... rest, John ...


	7. Chapter 7

John was moaning. He writhed and sweated copiously on his bed. It was the second day of his heat. He had masturbated several times. His sheets were moist because of the amount of slick his body produced.

It had taken a long time not to think about Alec. In the end he had given up and groaned his name every time he camd. He had to bite his tongue to avoid pronouncing his name and go where he was. But his self-control would not last much longer.

He was agitated and sleepy. Between sleep and wakefulness he whispered.   
-Alec ...

Alec was on the roof of the university dormitories. He had gone up to try to relax a little. His roommate had a guest and after been so thoughtful of John's visits, Alec would return the favor by giving him some privacy.

He had been there for half an hour. He was lying on a comforter, he had a couple of beers and some chips. When he finished his second beer, he felt a body beside him. He turned quickly.

John was sleeping beside him. He was naked and covered in sweat. He smelled so good. Alec clenched his teeth.

He stroked his cheek for a few seconds and John opened his eyes. In a very low voice denoting fatigue he said.  
-Alec? ... I'm sorry ... it wasn't my intention ... It ... is so ... Intense.   
-Shhh ... don't worry ... rest.

But John started moaning again. Alec sat down to take off his jacket and covered John with it. He lay down next to John and whispered in his ear.   
-Oh John ... omega ... I'll help you ... I'll do what I can ... God! ..

Alec started kissing the gland on John's neck. He covered John with his body after removing the jacket and throwing it aside. He was licking and nibbling on John's neck.

His hand slid down the back of John's neck and pressed. He knew that way John would remain immobile. It was a point where, when pressure was exerted on the omegas, the body relaxed completely. It achieved the desired effect.

John just moaned very softly. Alec kissed the base of John's neck and descended until he reached his member. Alec's hands were positioned on John's hips and in a single movement he took the delicate member in his mouth. John whimpered.

Alec began to suck gently. John was shaking a bit, he couldn't move his hands so relaxed his body was. He could only feel pleasure. Alec released the erect member to taste every part of it with his tongue. He raised and sucked the tip to taste the sweetness of John's seed. He slowly came down licking and kissing to devour him completely again.

He began to give John more and more pleasure. Focused on John could reach the climax. He increased speed. He himself was uncomfortably stiff inside his jeans. But he would think about himself later. First he was to lessen John's discomfort with his mouth.

He knew that his scent and his alpha presence helped John relax and not feel despair so sharply. The desperation of being possessed by its alpha. Oh ... how he wanted John to choose him as his mate. But there was still time for that possibility if John wanted it. Although it was a joy to be able to help him, John had presented a year earlier than usual.

He took turns sucking the entire member into his mouth and licking and kissing it. He wanted more of John's sweet taste. After a few minutes John's legs began to shake a little more than usual and Alec knew he was about to come.

He began to suck more. His head went up and down in a faster movement every time. He was impatient. He opened his eyes to witness an exciting vision.

John was covered in sweat beads. His blond hair was completely wet and stuck to his forehead. His chest was moving because of his quick breaths. He was beautiful.

One of Alec's hands went up John's body gently stroking his skin until he reached his chest and between his fingers he began to sensually caressed one of John's nipples, which was inflamed and from which the halo had risen a bit . It was normal during heat , a biological adaptation to attract the alpha to stimulate the milk-secreting glands in the omega's chest.

John arched offering his desirable body to the night sky. Alec was very excited, he couldn't help wanting him with all his might at that moment. He continued to gently squeeze and twist the delicate nipple between his fingers.

Suddenly a sweet and warm substance invaded Alec's mouth. John was coming. His seed covered Alec's tongue, who sucked each drop with pleasure as if it were ambrosia.

John was panting and moaning weakly. When his body finished delivering everything to Alec, the latter quickly climbed up to his chest and with his hand on John's still hard member he began to masturbate him while capturing the abused nipple in his mouth.

He licked and sucked. John's nipples were raised and reddish. Alec went to the other nipple to give it the same treatment and seconds later his hand was covered with John's sweet nectar, who groaned his name for the last time before disappearing again.

Alec was surprised, but remembered the little time they had on each of John's trips. At least he had helped him.

Alec unfastened his pants and lowered his zipper to free his member. He wasted no time. He turned and began to masturbate to the memories of John's body and groans. He quickly masturbated. He explosively came depositing his semen on the ground.

Breathing heavily. When he calmed down he thought about the dangerous situation. What if he had not been in control of himself. He could have bit John. He had to be careful. He sighed and hoped he wouldn't be tempted again ... at least ... not so soon. After all, traveling so often left John very exhausted. He smiled and wish John was better.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec was packing his things like the other students to leave the classroom. The class was over and everyone was looking for something to eat. Alec put his backpack on his shoulder and took a few steps.

John appeared from the crowd. He walked slowly to where Alec was still motionless. Some alphas stayed to watch him and one followed him but stopped when he saw he was going to where Alec was. The alpha turned and left them alone in the class room.

John stopped in front of Alec. They both smiled. John cleared his throat and looked at the floor.   
-Ummm ... thanks for helping me ... the other day. They were ... the 3 most difficult days of my life hahaha.   
John laughed nervously.   
-You can always count on me. For whatever you need...

John looked up and seemed to hesitate a little.   
They looked at each other for a few seconds and Alec snorted and smiled. He got very close to John. With the back of his hand he stroked John's cheek. He remembered that John was still a minor. He had to wait. He withdrew his hand and decided to change the subject. John blushed and didn't notice the change.

-I would like to know more about your ability ... once you called me your "healer", what did you mean? ... Have you traveled more?   
\- Ah ... that .. is easier if we talk on the phone. It's a long story ... a healer is ... oh sorry I must go ...   
-Wait ... what?

Alec didn't want to lose him so soon. He leaned down to capture John's lips. A slight rose from their mouths. John's blue eyes widened. He disappeared.

Alec sighed and looked up.

-God !! ... I'm in deep ...   
He Shout to heaven the divine name and then whispered the last words. He started laughing heartily.

*

John was sat on the toilet seat. He was breathing shortly. Two of his fingers touched his lips. He was very flushed. Alec had kissed him again. His body was shaking with excessive energy.

He undressed in a blink and got into the shower.. He put on the cold water and almost jumped from how cold it was. But it would help dissipate the lustful thoughts from his mind.

*

That night he called Alec. They talked about his gift for a long time:

From the beginning of the existence of humanity there was a different kind of people who had the ability to travel at will to any part of the world as long as they wanted to be or find someone specific.

It was believed that angels had come down to earth to help humans. Each had chosen to be with a human who was compassionate and had the ability to heal.

The angel traveled, as far as they were needed, for a short time and then returned with his partner to inform him of his location so that he could heal him. That is why they were known as the "traveler" and the "healer".

Both needed each other. They were not only a team, they were a couple. Alpha and Omega. A perfect union. Thus began the second genres in a humanity that never had them.

These duets were very rare. They appeared once every certain generations. But the skill did not come without complications.

If a traveler traveled more than once a day, he ran the risk of exhausting himself to such an extent that he fell into a sleep so heavy he would need a day to recover.

The healer was always a person with vocation to help, dedicated, and patient. His personality reassured those around him.

They always found each other. The desire to be with his healer was strong in travelers. From that on a very strong alpha omega bond was forged until the end of his days.

When John started yawning Alec interrupted him with a question.   
-Have you ever met another traveler?   
\- Ummm ... yes ... in fact recently ... She is called "nana" because she is very old. She has told me everything I know about our ... ummm ... "Kind"   
-It's good you have someone to guide you ...   
John thought "you are my north", but he kept quiet.   
\- Aha ...

\- Do you think you could tell me tomorrow? ... It's already a bit late. Good evening, John ... have some rest.   
-Thanks, you too...

When the line was cut John sighed. He liked Alec a lot. He knew they had a connection that attracted them to each other. But ... how could he approach it ...

John squeezed his eyes with the palms of his hands. As hell he was going to tell him tomorrow he was coming of age if he hadn't even told him he liked him.

He huffed and turned to try to sleep. "Damn hormones" ... he thought as he remembered the kisses they had shared.


	9. Chapter 9

-What are you thinking about, dear?

The old woman said as she rocked in her rocking chair on the wooden porch. John was sitting next to her on the floor, his arm resting on her knee.

-Ah ... I was thinking about the pedophile ...   
-John ... you have to be careful. I know you want to help, but you're still very young ... still a chick ... hahaha

John laughed with her.   
-I know, Nana ... It's just... last missing girl is ... daughter of a good friend of my mother ... and she ... I've heard her cry at night ... pray for her to appear ... but ... oh I don't know ... I think it's another victim.   
-Mmmmm ...

At that moment, the old woman's daughter came out the door. A forty-year-old woman who had a very soothing smile. He had a tray of cookies and lemonade. She put it on the floor next to John.

-I hope you like the cookies, John. I just baked them.   
-Oh, thank you very much.

He handed Nana a small plate of cookies and he put one in his mouth.   
-ummmm ... Amazing ...

The woman smiled and withdrew leaving them alone.

-I know you're not going to listen to me ... so I can only advise you to find out where the girl is and call the police . Put an anonymous clue from a disposable phone ... Be careful, John ... There are things you can't Do by yourself ...   
\- I will, Nana ... I promise.   
He got up and kissed her cheek just before disappearing.

* 

A month before. When he had already passed the fear of traveling after the scare with the corpse. John thought it would be a good idea to meet another traveler, he wondered if he could do it without knowing the name or face of someone like that.

He was sitting on the steps at the entrance of his house when Harry came out the door and sat next to him. She looked at her shoes. She cleared her throat.

-I ... I never told you ... I ... ammm ... John I ...

John put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. They hardly talked since what happened several months ago. Harry took a breath and closed his eyes before speaking.

-Thanks ... John ... What you did ... gave me courage and to others ... other people ... I have more friends and ... Last night ... I talked to Mom.

John quickly aspired because of the fright.

-She ... apparently nothing escapes mothers ... hahaha ... she already knew ... she told me ... if I wanted to go to another school..to ... a more opened one ... I told her I was fine ... i'm fine ...

Harry smiled between sad and happy. The emotions were very intense. John sighed.   
-Harry ...   
-Also that ... That ... mom calls me Harry now ... Hehe. I was so afraid ... I ... I ...

In seconds tears rolled down her cheeks.   
John hugged her while she cried. Everything would be better from now on.

*

That night in his bed he concentrated and said softly.

-I want to meet a traveler ... A traveler like me ...

He appeared in front of an old woman on the porch of a wooden house. The old woman was indigenous american descendant. She smiled at him wide as he looked at her with huge eyes of surprise.

-Hi, little one... You can call me "Nana" ...

Thus began a sweet friendship between them. John visited her regularly. So much that he ended up being accepted by the old woman's daughter as if he were part of the family.

Most of the time he went by bus on weekends because they lived in the same state. Other times he traveled with the help of his gift.

He learned about the history of travelers and healers. Legends and anecdotes of the tribe of Nana. They also laughed or cried about stories of their travels. Especially when she remembered his healer who had died a few years earlier because of old age.

So John gained confidence and decided that he would travel again. But this time he would not act alone, he would ask his healer for help. As it should be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of children abuse and murder ... .   
> Nothing descriptive.

When he opened his eyes he was in a basement. A few meters away was a girl chained to a pipe. She was about 7 years old. He wore a white dress which was dirty at the edges. Her black wavy hair reached her shoulders. She seemed to be Latin. She looked like John mom's best friend. Dark circles under her eyes and sunken cheeks showed a terrible story.

The girl was surprised to see him. John looked around. He knelt in front of her and spoke to her sweetly.

-Be quiet, little one ... I'll help you out of here. I'll call the police and they'll take the bad man away. They'll take you home ...   
The girl just nodded. Her huge black eyes kept staring at him.

John heard a door close and a few steps. He looked around and saw a mattress leaning against the opposite wall. He ran to hide behind it.

Just when he settled down, the basement door opened and someone went down the stairs. John remembered that he didn't have much time. The girl began to whimpering in fear.

He took out his cell phone and saved the GPS coordinates. He maximized the satellite map and saw that it was a few blocks from his house. The cell phone made a sound when saving the location. The girl was crying now.   
\- Who's there?...

John tensed. The man was approaching. A large hand took the edge of the mattress. John turned pale. He closed his eyes.

He felt hands on his arms and tried to shake them.   
-John! ... are you okay? ... John!

John opened his eyes. He was on the street in front of the house where he had met Alec, because it was in front of the park. Where the girl had last been seen. John put his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly.

-You worried me a lot.   
Both breathed the scent of the other to calm down. Suddenly John separated a little and said very nervous.

-We should call the police. The girl is in there ... she is chained.. in the basement. The guy almost found me ... but I disappeared on time .. let's hurry ..

Alec nodded and took out his cell phone. He called the police and explained them he and his boyfriend were walking in front of the house when they heard the cries of a girl, looked into the basement window and saw the missing little girl in chains. Alec gave the address and promised to wait for the authorities.

  
*

  
After dinner, John approached his mother, who was in the living room watching the news on TV. Harry had gone up to her room.

-Mama ... do you think ... I could go to my boyfriend's place .. tonight ..   
-Boyfriend? ... umm sure ... but what time would you come back? ... He will bring you back home right? ...   
-The truth is ... I'm exhausted ... and a little stressed ... do you think I could spend the night there? .. mom? .mom?.

John's mother dropped the remote of the TV while she was watching the news of her best friend's daughter being rescued by the police ... the girl had been two streets from her house all this time ... the journalist mentioned John's name as the person who found her with the help of his boyfriend.

The woman's eyes filled with tears and her hands trembled. The pedophile had abused and killed 5 children and confessed to having buried them in the vicinity of a forest.

Mrs. Watson got up quickly and hugged her son really hard, crying on his shoulder disconsolately. John started crying too. Together they fell to their knees still hugging. When they calmed down a little after long minutes, John's mother stroked his cheeks and kissed one of them.

-Oh ... John ... you saved her ... oh son ... you must ... you must be scared ...   
-I'm tired ... the police interrogated Alec and me for an hour ... I don't want to think about that ... I'm exhausted mom ... I'm sorry ... I haven't found her before ... I'm sorry.   
-Oh baby ... it's not your fault ... you saved her ... tomorrow ... tomorrow I want to meet that Alec, ok? ... you can spend the night ... you are of legal age..

  
*

  
Minutes later John said goodbye to his mother at the door.   
-Take care, John ... and if you're going to do something tonight ... use protection ...   
John blushed a lot.  
-Mom ...   
-When you come tomorrow I will make pancakes ...   
-Thanks, mom ... good night ..

A motorcycle was parking in front of the house at that moment. John ran and climbed to the backseat. He hugged Alec, who raised his hand to greet Mrs. Watson, who returned the greeting.

  
*

  
Alec and John were curled up in the dorms bed. Alec's roommate had gone to visit his parents for the weekend. Both wore T-shirts and shorts, while watching the news on TV.

John curled up in Alec's chest. He didn't want to see more news about the pedophile who lived two streets from his. Alec stroked his back as he hugged him and whispered in his ear.

-Are you okay? ...   
John nodded. After a few minutes he murmured in the chest of the alpha.   
-I like you ...   
-Mmmm ... sorry .. I didn't hear you ..

John raised his head. His cheeks were very red. He bit his lower lip.   
-I like you a lot ... Alec ...   
Alec looked surprised and smiled. He said nothing. John prepared for rejection. Alec rested his forehead on John's.

-Oh..John ... I've been wanting to take you to a camping site in the forest for a while ... but you're so young ... I ... I have no right ... uh ... i would be too tempted ... I want you. ..

Alec had his eyes closed. John's heart was pounding. He took courage and kissed Alec's lips. It was just a bit of pressure and then he distanced himself a bit from Alec.   
Alec looked at him.

-A few days ago ... I ... I came of age to..to ... I didn't want to tell you ... I didn't want to sound ... easy ..   
-Easy? ... Oh John ... you're not easy ... you're extraordinary..

Alec attacked his mouth. Devouring it. John began to kiss him back . He was a quick learner. Alec gently pushed him . John was face up on the bed and Alec covered him with his body. He started down the young man's neck, kissing and sucking.

John groaned. Alec reached the base of his neck kissing and licking. John stretched his neck to the side to give him more access. When Alec reached the mating gland he began to gently bite and lick the sensitive skin.

Alec's hands lifted John's shirt as they stroked his stomach skin, his ribs and when he reached his pecs he pressed each nipple between his fingertips. He also massaged John's pecs, who groaned louder.

The smell of more lubricant enveloped them and permeated the sheets under John.

Alec stood on his knees and bit his lower lip.   
-Sorry ... I ... Got ahead of myself ...   
John was panting. He didn't want to stop. He took off his shirt. Alec breathed shortly at the sight.

-Me too .. I want you ... Alec.   
-Oh..John ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead...  
> Remember to always use protection guys...

Alec also took off his shirt and descended on John's body. His mouth caught on one of John's nipples. They had hardened because of the excitement and the skin around them was slightly raised.

Alec sucked on the little button and bit gently around it. John's hands held Alec's head in place.

Alec went to the other nipple. He licked around the breastplate. John was panting. Then Alec started kissing John again. It was a frantic kiss. Alec's thumbs lowered John's shorts and boxers together. John maneuvered to help him.

When he was naked, Alec threw the quilt off them and admired the naked body of the omega. John was flushed from his ears to his chest, beads of sweat covered his skin. Alec couldn't resist and got up quickly.

He took two condoms from the nightstand. He threw them on the bed and took off his shorts and underwear all at once. The condom was placed while John watched him a little nervous.

-John ... are you sure you want this ... we can have intercrural sex, without penetration ..   
-Yes ... I'm sure ...   
John whispered.

Alec climbed back into bed and looked him in the eye. His hands and elbows rested on both sides of John's head. Alec covered him with his body. John's hands rested on the lower back of the alpha.

They began to kiss slowly but sensually for a few seconds. John arched his body searching for more friction between their bodies.

Alec stopped kissing him to suck and bite the skin of his neck. Then he went up to lick John's ear. They moved together after pleasure. Alec positioned himself, took one of John's legs below the knee and lifted it.

He began to slowly penetrate John, but without stopping until his member was completely situated inside the omega warm inners.

-Mnngggg ... A..Alec ...

Alec was breathing heavily in John's neck, who buried his nails in the alpha shoulders. With each trust pressure became pleasure.

John was moaning louder. The tip of Alec's dick brushed John's prostate and after several minutes the alpha began to feel spasms of an impending orgasm from inside the omega's body.

The silky walls tightened its limb and the knot collided again and again with the omega pinkish ring.

Alec gently bit the mating gland on John's neck without breaking the skin. John's body released even more slick and he climaxed because of the stimulation. Alec pushed his whole knot sealing the union between their bodies.

Alec was panting and growling a little while depositing his seed in the condom. He was still moving. He knew he could give his omega more pleasure. He kept ramming a bit more powerful, going deeper. John could feel Alec's member in his womb touching his deepest spot, the spot that would trigger ecstasy throughout his entire being.

After some onslaught, John yelled without strength, staining their bodies with his sweet seed again. Alec trusted into him one last time as deep as he could. With a growl he came inside the warm body of his omega.

Alec collapsed for a few minutes over John. When they were calmer, he turned them sideways to wait for his knot to deflate. Then they would shower totally exhausted and they slept in an embrace. 

Alec fell asleep listening to John's sweet purr. The purr of a satisfied and pleased omega.

  
*

  
Alec's body, accustomed to getting up early every day, woke up at 6 am.

John was still sleeping. Alec gently kissed the young man's shoulder so as not to wake him up. He realized at that moment he had morning wood.

His fingers groped under the duvet to circle John's entrance. He did not wake up.

More lubricant moistened the ring. Alec reached out to take the condom from the nightstand. He placed it carefully and began to very slowly penetrate John.

John was moaning very softly but he did not wake up yet. When Alec's whole member was inside his body, he began to purr while still asleep.

Alec trusted into him again and again in slow and deep successions. John woke up and lifted his lower body searching for more pleasure. He settled down on his elbows with his hands resting on the pillow.

Alec completely covered him with his body and began to trusted harder and harder . In this position trusts were deeper. John groaned on the pillow.

Alec gently bit John's shoulder and pushed his knot hard into him. After a few seconds he came inside John.

Alec noticed John had not reached climax. His hands rose to John's chest. They played around twisting the erect nipples.

-Ahhh ... ahh..mmmm ..

John was very close. A hand of Alec went down to his member and began to jerked him off, while Alec was still fucking him. Synchronizing the rhythm of his hand with each trust.

John arched his body and screamed on the pillow drowning out the sound. His semen painted the sheets under him. Alec's hands held him by the shoulders and he came with a growl depositing his seed inside his omega.


	12. Chapter 12

The motorcycle was parked at about ten am in front of the Watson's house.

They cooked pancakes together and John's mother asked Alec for his social security number. It made Akec and amused for the mother-son talk in front of him.

-John, your father called. You are invited to your brother's wedding.   
-And Harry? ..

-He refused to go ... you know they never got along... Alec will you go with John ?, it's the ten of this month ... you could be his plus ...

John's mother smiled happily. Alec made a quick calculation in his mind and got a little serious.

-Oh ... unfortunately I have exams that week.   
-Don't worry, mom. Anyway... I will not stay after the wedding.   
-You will have to ... your uncle told your father he prepared rooms for you and your sister. You would come next day.   
-Oh ... nooo ... stinky and pompous relatives ...

-It will only be one day, son.

John's mother said while patting John's hand to comfort him.

-I can go pick you up the next day to the station. My exams are in the afternoon.   
\- Really? ... it would be fantastic ... thanks ..

  
  


Half an hour later they said goodbye with a kiss on the porch.

-I like him ... He is decent ... and very attractive ...   
John smiled as he rolled his eyes to his mother's comment.

  
*

  
John was bored. He did not know anybody. He had only talked a bit with his father and had crossed a few words with his uncle. The wedding ceremony had lasted more than an hour.

Now John was in a kiosk outside in the yard, he didn't want to go back in where dinner was held.

His father had presented him with several young alphas who got connections or money. John had fled at the first opportunity.

A waiter passed and John took a glass of champagne. Now he was thinking .. outside.

He looked at the stars when someone sat next to him.

\- Does it bother you if I accompany you? ... I can't stand a second in there with those people ... hahaha

It was a boy who looked the same age. His wavy hair reached his shoulders. His eyes were brown. He had a short beard and his smile lit his beautiful eyes. He was very attractive and friendly.

The young man took several direct sips from a bottle of champagne and then tilted it in the direction of John offering him. John held his cup and the young man served him.   
They took a few sips.

-Kili ..   
-Ummm ... sorry? ...   
-Haha ... Kili Oakenshield ..

The young man smiled flirtatiously and offered his hand. John shook it. He could feel the scent of alpha emanate from the young man. His voice was deep and sensual. He reminded him of Alec.

-John Watson ...

They talked for a long time. The champagne bottle finished. John had set aside the glass, they had both shared the bottle by passing it to each other until they finished it.

Kili had his arm on John's shoulders. People were already retiring from dinner. John had to say goodbye to his uncle and retire to his room. He was sleepy and Kili's scent was enveloping and relaxing him in a way he could fall asleep in the arms of the alpha if he didn't hurry to say goodbye.

It seemed to Kili he was the most adorable omega he had ever seen. Very correct and good manners. Also easy to blush.

John got up awkwardly, staggering a little.

-Ummm..I have to go ... it's too late and I have to travel tomorrow ... Tired ... nice to meet you Kiri ...

\- Nice to meet you John ... I'll get you to your room ..

Kili got up and helped him walk to the door. Only the staff remained, and some guests saying goodbye to the groom's family.

Minutes later Kili deposited John in front of his room.

-Good night, Kili... I really enjoyed myself tonight ... Good ...

The young man's hand stroked John blonde fringe, adjusting his hair behind his ear. John blushed a lot and looked down. Kili whispered very close to his face.

-Rest well, Jhon ... it was a real pleasure ... meeting you...

Kili's lips brushed his and kissed the corner of his lips. It was quick. Kili straightened and smiled flirtatiously and then he walked to his room, which turned out to be in the same hallway three doors from his.

John went back into his room. When he closed the door he covered his face with his hands. He needed some rest. He would drink plenty of water and took some aspirins and sleep until mid-morning if he could.

He showered, brushed his teeth and put on a shirt and a pair of boxers.

When he was getting on the bed. Someone knocked on the door. He hoped it wasn't his father. He didn't want to be introduced to more pompous alphas. He grimaced and rose to open.

As soon as he opened the door he was cornered against it, slamming it shut. John was very surprised.

Kili stared at him. Then his gaze lowered to his mouth.

-Kili? ...

Kili started kissing him with passion. His hands circled his waist and brought him closer. Their bodies were very close. Kili put one leg in the middle of John's and began to rubbing.

John sucked air through his mouth and Kili's tongue invaded it. Dominating... John was being seduced. Kili's hands on his lower back went down to his buttocks until those were gropped. Kili rolled his hips. His erections deliciously rubbing.

John kissed him back for a few long seconds. Their bodies rubbing more and more. One of Kili's hands left his ass and slipped under the boxer's fabric to directly stroke the soft skin of his buttocks.

John got scared. He got some reason and put his hands on Kili's chest to push him. Between kisses he said.   
-Kili..stop ... stop it!

John pushed him further and Kiki stopped immediately. He looked stunned for a few seconds.

-Oh ... God ... I'm so sorry, John ... I thought ... and I'm very drunk ... Forgive me.

Kili took distance and lowered his head. John bit his lips.

-Kili ... I'm ... with someone ... I'm sorry too ... I should have behaved differently ... Forgive me too ...

Kili nodded. He raised his head to look at him and smiled at him.   
-It's fine ... I hope .. I haven't damaged the image you have of me .. I like you very much, John ..

John smiled. Kili thought it was a devastating smile. How could he say goodbye to that ... in that second he decided what he should do.

-I like you a lot too, Kili ...

They said nothing more, but they both smiled. Kili retired to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

John expected to see Kili during breakfast, but he didn't come down. Maybe he felt bad about last night and wouldn't come down. Maybe he had a hangover.

John was carrying his luggage to the taxi that would take him to the train station, when he felt a presence at his side. His father had already said goodbye to him and had retired.

John straightened and turned to see a smiling Kili.

-Kili! ...

Kili hugged him and whispered in his ear.   
-Did you think I wasn't going to go down to say goodbye? ..

John shivered a little. Kili was doing it on purpose. They separated. They said goodbye and exchanged numbers. John was grateful they were still friends.

  
*

  
-Hey ...

John was surprised to feel someone hugging him from behind. He was glad to perceive the scent of alpha he had miss so much. He whispered against Alec's lips.   
-You came ...

-Of course I came..I missed you ...

They kissed chastely for a few seconds and then walked to Alec's motorcycle.

  
Hours later at home, John read a book in his room when he heard the signs of visitor arriving. What he did not expect was to find his father when he got down the stairs and into the kitchen.

-Ummm..Hello, Dad ..

His mother had an angry face, but when he saw John she became sad. She got up from the kitchen table and put a hand on his shoulder.

-You do what you want, whatever your choice ... I support you ... just make sure it's what your heart dictates and not other external " influences "...

She said the last bit while looking sideways at Mr. Watson. She retired upstairs with Harry.

-Son. I'm very proud of you. I am sure it is the best decision for your future. What better choice than a young alpha of from the Oakenshield family of the mining industry. Your future is secured, son!   
-But ... what are you talking about? ..   
-Kili Oakenshield paid me a visit me this morning. He asked for my permission to court you.   
-What? ... Kili! ..   
-I didn't have to think about it, son. It is an excellent choice.

John was very upset. Such a practice was been in disuse for decades. Even his own mother had not had to go through such a thing.

-You have no right! ... it is my life ... I am my own person ... I love Alec! ... Kili is just a friend ...

John put his hands to his head and murmured worried.

-this is my fault... I didn't tell him ... this wouldn't have happened ...

John ran to his room. He took his keys, wallet and cell phone and went downstairs quickly.

His mother saw him run away.

-John? ...

She went down to the kitchen where Mr. Watson was stunned. John's mother looked at him furiously.

-What the hell did you do? ...

  
*

  
Alec and John were in bed.

Alec had rented a small apartment over a bakery. The owner allowed him to store his motorcycle in the garage. He had moved a couple f days ago.

Alec wanted to surprise John when he returned from the wedding, but John was so tired the day before that he had to wait to surprise him. But he had to pick him up at the university, where John had gone looking for him after he ran away from his father.

Alec's hand caressed his blond hair. John's head rested on Alec's chest. He had told him about the discussion with his father. Alec had been very angry too, until John mentioned the name of the suitor. Then he had been surprised and laughed out loud.

-Of all the people you could have meet at that wedding ... you had to meet my nephew Kili ... Hehehe.   
-It's not funny ... my father tries to control the course of my life, although he was never a part of it ...

Alec hugged him tightly and turned them so that John was on his back and Alec on him.

-Kili is a good boy and you ... you are irresistible ..

John looked down.

-I must tell you something ... it was my fault ..

-What do you mean? ...   
-We were drunk ... we kissed ...

Alec's face darkened.

-I stopped him ... Alec ... why haven't you bit me yet? ..

Alec looked at him tenderly.

-I know you said we should be together as healer and traveler ... But I want that to be your decision ... it's your body ... it's your life ... I want your consent, John ...

Alec's words echoed in John's mind. It was like telling him how much he cares about him.

-I want to be yours ...   
John whispered.

-Tell me when and we will mate... but it is not a decision that should be made on a whim because of your father pressure... it must be because you want to... because we both want it ...

John kissed him. Alec devoured his lips. He took his breath away. He put pressure on his lower body. John groaned ...

-In a week I will graduate from high school ... I want ... ahh ... I want to spend the night with you ... I want you to bite me that night ... Alec.

Alec growled and began to suck hard on the mating gland in John's neck. He wanted to mark it. John arched in pleasure.

-Ahhh ... Alec ..

Alec's hands tried to open John's jeans. He unzipped it and lowered his jeans, underwear and all. John lifted Alec's shirt. Then he got up on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt, in record time, and then threw it across the room. He opened his pants and got out of bed to finish undressing.

John took off his pants and underwear that were on his thighs. He lifted his shirt and when it was on his neck he stopped and groaned, lowering his arms and leaving the shirt on his neck.

Alec kissed and licked his prominent pecs. His nipples were swollen and red. Alec sucked each one gently. He stopped to gasp in the omega's chest.

-John ... you are very close to your heat ... tomorrow maybe ...   
-That's why ... I needed you so much last night ... do you think ... that's why I kissed Kili?

Alec growled softly and gently bit one of his pecs, making him groan again.

-In the vicinity of an alpha..yes ... you will stop feeling this way when i bite you .... .. you will look for me .. and I will only be hungry for you ... ahh ..

Alec was touching himself. He went up to kiss John. His tongue dominated and invaded the omega mouth. Maybe John's heat would start earlier. Alec got to his knees and stretched out to take some pills that he kept in the night table.

John watched him curiously. Alec deposited a pill in John's tongue. He swallowed the little pill while he saw him with his dark blue eyes.

Alec smiled and took his member in his hand to put it at John's entrance. The omega spread his legs to grant him entrance. The head was slowly bracing the wet ring.

Both groaned together . When his whole dick was inside, Alec kissed John tenderly. He whispered against his lips as his fingers massaged John's chest. John's body released more slick.

They kissed while Alec started moving. He was trusting again and again, gaining more speed with each trust. John clung tightly to Alec's shoulders. Then Alec stopped. John was surprised.

Everything happened so fast. John was now upside down, panting on the pillow when he felt Alec penetrate him again.

John groaned on the pillow and held on to it. Alec's onslaught made the head of his member deliciously brush that point inside him, which caused him to get chills and he could feel an orgasm approaching.

Alec trusted hard once more before his knot entered completely, sealing them together. Alec continued to move as he came inside John who was panting. He was close. Alec's member's head brushed once more that sweet spot inside and John came over the sheets.

Alec's dick was still pulsing inside John. He whimpered because of the pleasure. Alec rested for a few seconds and then began to trusted into him again as his knot allowed him, trusting deeper. Alec rolled his hips. John felt it much more deeply than before.   
-Mmm ... ohhh ...

John bit his lower lip and could feel the new discharge of semen inside. He came for a second time.

Alec hugged him. He turned them onto his sides to wait for his knot to regain its normal size.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later John woke up sweating. He felt empty. He wanted to have Alec inside him again.

Waves of pleasure ran through his body.

A warm tongue invaded him. His hands went down groping. Without opening his eyes, they caressed Alec's dark hair, while he was devouring him. John opened his eyes when Alec raised his head , slick covered his lips and chin.

-Good morning ...   
John was panting. His response was stunted by lack of air and excitement.  
-Ohhh ... hello ... mmmmnnnnggg ...

John tilted his head back and stopped talking when he felt Alec's fingers enter him. The feeling was exquisite, but it wasn't enough.

-More ... I need more ...

Alec positioned himself over John and penetrated him in a single move. He didn't stop until his knot touched John's entrance and still moved his hips back and forth looking for entry. He rammed with a little force and its knot entered at once.

He kept moving, his knot thickened until he could no longer move. Sealing their bodies. Joining them.

John came. Alec covered him with his body and keep trusting into him as he came inside his omega.

  
*

  
They had breakfast and took a hot shower together.

John washed Alec's hair while he examined John's chest with his fingers. It was swollen and sensitive and his nipples remained hard and darkened a pink tone.

John's hands landed on Alec's chest. His eyes were closed and the sweet smell of his slick filled the room.

Alec's hands went down to his thighs. John opened his eyes to see Alec on his knees taking his member in his mouth. Alec kept looking at him while slowly taking him to ecstasy.

John's legs trembled every time Alec's head went up and down. He could feel Alex's throat. Every time he swallowed the sensation was indescribable. John was so close.

Alec could sense John only needed a push, he was on the verge of coming. He inserted the tip of two fingers into John's entrance. Massaging in circles slowly, gently stretching the ring.

Then he began to fuck John with his fingers, looking for his prostate in sync while sucking. His fingers brushed the little bulb over and over as he swallowed around the head of the sweet omega member.

Seconds later came in his throat. His knees shook and it seemed he would fall when Alec got up quickly and took him in his arms. He started kissing him.

John almost didn't respond to the kiss, he was so satiated and agitated. But that didn't stop Alec, who turned him against the shower wall and trusted into him at once.

One of his hands held John by his belly while the other pressed one of his pecs. Alec trusted again and again. He wanted to get as deep as he could. John's head rested on one of his shoulders. He groaned weakly.

Then Alec's knot sealed them together and he fill John with all his semen.

After a few seconds Alec turned off the shower faucet and helped John walk, carrying most of his weight. John was a bit disoriented by the power of his orgasm.

They fell together in bed. The knot slipped from John's body making him whimpered because of hypersensitivity. His member made an effort to get up. Alec came again inside the omega. They dozed for a while.

When the knot deflated and Alec's member slipped from John's body, the latter was resting face up on the bed while Alec auscultated his chest. Medium sensitivity compared to hours ago.

Suddenly John, who still had his eyes closed, felt Alec's mouth take one of his nipples. His tongue was spinning stroking the hardened nipple. It was as if he was tasting h is skin or wanted to stimulate the milk secretory gland. He gently sucked and with his hand massaged the soft muscle of his pectoral.

John groaned and began to gasp. He felt more slick coming out of his entrance. Alec went to the other nipple. John opened his eyes. In fact, his pecs were more prominent and softer. The nipples were looked bigger and were hardened. That meant he was in heat. Which explained the warm sensation on hus body and the need to be filled.

-Bite me ...   
-My pleasure ...  
Answered Alec in a throaty voice. He gently bit his chest and licked the ribs under it. John felt even more slick coming out of him and staining the sheets. 

\- neck ... Mating gland ..   
-When you're not in heat ... don't hurry, love .. soon ... when you graduate ...  
-Mmnnnggg ... take me ... I want to feel your knot ... Fuck me ... I want to feel your pups inside me ...

Alec knew it was the heat talking, John wanted a career and waiting before having children.

With one finger he opened John's mouth. The young man licked his finger lasciviously. He put another pill on his tongue. John swallowed. Alec wouldn't risk getting him pregnant. John was still very young.

John's hands on his lower back scratched his skin. Alec climbed up to his neck and began to mark the skin of the mating gland. John arched. It was wonderful how the sweet omega responded to him.

Alec spread his legs and penetrated him again. This time he looked at him. Every sublime expression of his angelic face. Every groan. Every whisper.

Alec slowly made love to him until his knot was trapped inside the body of the omega. Alec filled him again with his seed. John purred with pleasure and weakly came on his own stomach. Alec was panting on his neck. He gently kissed John's mating gland.


	15. Chapter 15

Four days later, John came back home. They had made love for three days in a row. Alec had taken very good care of him. On the last day John had slept most of the time. Sometimes he was so worn out he only caressed Alec's penis and the alpha made love to him. Even if John was face down on the bed. Alec took him from behind until both came.

John called home that morning. But Alec had already talked to his mother days ago. What John didn't expect was to see his father sitting on the porch steps.

John looked at Alec. Who smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. Said their goodbyes and Alec started the motorcycle and left. John took a breath and visible angry made his way towards his father. 

Mr. Watson got up and smiled awkwardly. He raised his hands up at seeing how his son was furiously walking to him.

-Before you say anything ... let me apologize, son.   
John stopped perplexed.   
-Alec came looking for me. We talked for a long time. I didn't know that you ... had been together for a while ... and neither that your reaction to Kili had been due to the proximity of your heat ... what I mean ... is ... I'm sorry ,son ...

John was still stunned. His father cleared his throat.

-I just wanted you to have a great future ... a good name ... a comfortable life ... but your mother is right .. it is you who decides what to do with your own life ... Just.ummm .. just graduate from college before make me a grandpa..haha..uhhh ... well ..

Mr. Watson put his hand on John's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

\- See you later, son ..

He went to his car and left. John got in the house. And his mother and sister fell back when he opened the door. John laughed out loud.

  
*

  
-Nana ...

John smiled like the sun. Nana was on the porch of her little house, in rocking chair. She smiled as her gaze traveled from head to toe of the figure of the tall and attractive young man who today took the blond traveler by the hand. He must be his healer.

-John ... dear ...

John blushed a little while watching Alec and then Nana.   
-I want to introduce you to Alec..my healer ..   
-A pleasure. You can call me Nana ... Such a handsome man he is! ...

The three laughed out loud while Alec offered his hand to the old woman.

That afternoon between cookies and tea they talked about the history of healers and travelers from the American tribe to which Nana belonged.

She told them about the ancients. About the greatest and most significant trials of his tribe. And how she had lost his healer at an advanced age. How after that and over the years she understood why she was not dying and decided to move to the United Kingdom.

A very strong feeling had drawn her to came. She understood like some travelers in her clan, her mission before leaving this world was to guide another young traveler ... to guide John ..

At sunset they said goodbye. John promised to visit her very soon. Nana hugged him stronger than usual and kissed him on the cheek. John felt a little apprehensive for unknown reasons.

When he was a few kilometers away from Nana's house, John felt a strange sensation in his chest. He hug Alec harder, who momentarily laid a hand over John's.

At that moment Nana looked at the sky from her rocking chair. She whispered to the wind as she closed her eyes for the last time.

\- See you later ... dear John ..


	16. Chapter 16

The soft waves caressed his toes. Hollow Ponds' breeze ruffled his blond hair. His eyes were closed. He was sitting on the sand. His shorts were already soaked.

He felt the alpha's breath on his neck. Then as he kissed and gently bit the skin, chills ran down his body and he tilted his head to the side without thinking, exposing the mating gland on his neck.

A sensual and masculine voice whispered in his ear.   
-Not yet ... my sweet omega ..

Arms captured his waist and lifted him to place him on the alpha's lap.   
-Alec ...   
John said leaning his head on the paramedic's shoulder to see him better. His blue eyes had dilated.

Alec kissed him slowly, savoring the essence of his omega. When Alec put some distance between his faces, he rested his forehead on the young man's temple and sighed.

-I know you well, John ... why are we here? ..

John noticed the blush and then the mortification on his face. He looked away and blushed a little.   
-I wanted to be alone with you ..

Alec smiled showing his teeth. He raised an eyebrow as he expected more explanations.

-And ?...   
-Ummm ... I thought we could also ... help ..   
-Is the girl from the news ... the one who vanished near this very lake? ...

John reacted by closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose. Alec gave him a peck on his lips.

-I'll help you ... but then ... you'll spend the night in my apartment ... I'll take you home tomorrow ... mmm ..

John smiled and his blue eyes shone. He nodded several times ..

They kissed again. this time urgently. John could feel the bulge beneath him. He purr in the kiss.   
-Soon..

After a few minutes they got ready for lunch. The sun was high in the sky.

While they were eating they talked about the missing girl. She had disappeared that morning. The media had covered the news immediately as she was the daughter of a well-known celebrity. She was just a little blond girl 4 years old. The celebrity and her partner had not been able to avoid the leaking of the news because of a one desperate babysitter.

After half an hour of rest, John prepared to "travel."

-Be careful ... the kidnapper may be with her. Hide and look closely at the place where the girl is ... Take care of yourself.

Alec stroked the hair on John's forehead. He kissed him one last time before giving him a pocket knife.

Both stood up. John closed his eyes and focused on the girl, said her name ... and disappeared. Leaving Alec with a knot in his stomach.

John appeared in the water floating somewhere away from the shore. He panicked for a few seconds and sank. He started kicking up and broke the water surface. He coughed a little and tried to regulate his breathing. He was at the lake. That meant ...

Despair clenched at h is heart ... poor girl. He had to concentrate on finding her at least. He looked around and saw Alec in the distance. He started shouting his name.

Alec heard John's screams and turned his gaze to the lake. John was almost at the center of the lake. Not far, but it was deep. He started running towards him. He stopped and returned to take a pair of arm floats. Always cautious to protect his omega.

John saw him running towards him. He decided to wait for him. He floated on the surface of the lake .. He was curious and dipped his head to see under the crystal clear water. He could see a kind of white box at the bottom of the lake, several meters away. He could not get there without help. He shook his head and could see Alec swimming towards him in quick strokes. He smiled. Alec had the necessary training.

Alec came to him and hugged him briefly.   
-Are you ... are you ok ?.   
John nodded. He handed him the pocket knife and said.   
-There is a box at the bottom ..


	17. Chapter 17

-What? ... Oh no ...

Alec shook his head and began to take breaths. He dive and a few seconds later John did it too.

They were diving towards the box. It was a white airtight container. After a few seconds John stopped. Alec saw him and pointed at the surface. John nodded and went up. He couldn't hold his breath anymore.

Alec managed to reach the container and opened it with the help of the knife. Water entered and a girl got out floating. Alec took her and the girl opened her eyes wide. She got scared and tried to cry but only manage to swallow water. Alec took her by the waist and kicked as fast as he could to the surface. He feared the girl would drown in his arms.

The little girl stopped fighting after a few seconds and passed out. She had swallowed water. Alec didn't have much time.

He resurface scaring John. He ran his hand through his hair and signaled John to swim towards the shore.   
\- .. I must check her on ground and then ... He   
coughed a little.   
  
John nodded and began to swim behind him.

Upon reaching the shore the girl did not respond. John held her by her shoulders while Alec gave her CPR. A minute or an eternity passed ... John felt his heart beating fast ... and what if that was his daughter? ... he felt pain ... despair. He could only hold the little girl while Alec tried to save her.

Then ... the little girl began to cough and vomit water. John turned her sideways so she could breathe better. The girl cried inconsolably. She wanted to hold on to John's neck. He hugged her and swallowed the lump of tears in his throat. He didn't want to scare her anymore and he must be be brave for both of them.

Alec was panting from exhaustion.

\- We must take her to a hospital ... and call the police ..

  
*

It was nighttime. The little girl slept in a private room of the most expensive hospital in London. The little girl's mother thanked John, for staying with her, the woman broke in tears.

The girl had not wanted to got separated from him since they arrived at a hospital. Even when her mother had made the transfer to a hospital of her liking, the little girl had cried at the prospect of separation with John. The mother had agreed to take them with them.

Now the little girl was sleeping. John had told her a story about a fisherman who saved a little mermaid from a net and became friends. The girl had smiled for the first time since Alec saved her.

Alec had brought clothes foro John and had given his statement to the police. John had done it while holding the terrified hand of the girl who didn't want to get away from him.

Now he was exhausted. Alec hugged him. John began to cry in the middle of the hospital cafeteria. They had not eaten in hours and it was almost midnight.

When the tremors and tears stopped shaking his body he spoke in a broken voice to Alec.

-She asked me to go to her birthday party ... haha ... the mother asked me for my number to invite us .. oh God ... When she wasn't breathing... it hurt so much ... As she was my own child ...   
\- John ...   
Alec whispered in his ear as he hugged him in a whole body embrace.

  
*

  
John slept in Alec's arms, who stroked his blond hair slowly. He could not sleep because of the events of that day.

His mind went through every moment of the rescue and every word of the conversation they had in the cafeteria. It helped him analyze his emotions.

He thought of John pregnant. John with a baby in his arms. John dressed as a doctor and a small disguised nurse next to him. He smiled wide and thought ..

Someday.

He fell asleep smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

John was in the library. He was working on his final presentation. He wanted to to did his best to get into medical school.

His presentation was almost ready. He rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. He had spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon in the library, writing and consulting sources. He closed his laptop and began to store it in his backpack.

-John ...

John turned quickly. Kili was right behind him. He smiled wide.

-Kili !!

Kili hugged him by the waist and lifted him spinning a couple of times. John smelled delicious. His body fitting to his just like that night. Before he did something he would "hardly" regret later, he let him down gently.

-What are you doing here? ... How have you been? ..   
\- I'm fine and ... I came to say goodbye ...for a while ...   
-Oh ...

John sadly looked down at his feet.

\- Don't worry. I will keep in touch as usual .. I will simply go to work in the family business for a few months, before starting university.   
\- That's excellent! ... you know what you will study? ..   
-Geology ... and maybe as a hobby ..i should model underwear ..   
Kili said winking. John burst out laughing out loud ...  
-Surely ... you would succeed ...

John wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

-Shhhh ... silence in the library.

They both turned to hear someone scolded them. It was the person in charge of the library. They blushed and laughed softly together.

John took his backpack and began to walk to a more remote corner from strangers ears.

As they walked Kili put a hand on John's shoulder .. stopping him.

John stopped walking and leaned against the wall, watching Kili curiously.

Kili moved a few steps effectively cornering John against the wall. He fit his body to the young man's. John whispered.

-Kili ... I told you ...   
-Shhh ... I know ...

Kili's hand caressed John's hair while he looked uncomfortable at him. Kili knew John didn't want to hurt him.

-Just ... Just... remember that if one day you feel lonely ... you can count on me ... I will be there for you ... doesn't matter in what capacity .. you need me ..

John smiled a little.

-Just give me one last kiss ... That's all i ask ..

Kili whispered against John's lips. Who could not answer beacuse Kili already had captured his lips in a passionate, but slow kiss. All the force of his desire behind every touch of his tongue.

John felt good with Kili, but he didn't feel at home. He just wanted Kili to find someone who loved him with the same intensity.

Kili's tongue made its way into John's mouth without warning. It was a kiss full of fire, without being frantic. John granted it.

When Kili was satisfied and they were both panting, he very slowly distanced himself from John. The kiss was over. Kili gave him a peak on the cheek. John rested his forehead on Kili's shoulder.

-Hey ... don't feel bad ... it was a great goodbye kiss ...   
John smiled and hugged him tightly. Without letting go he told him.   
-I wish you the best, Kili ..   
-Don't worry ... I'll be fine ... also if my uncle doesn't take care of you .. I'll do it, baby ...

John broke away and looked at him in amazement. Kili laughed again. A genuine smile .He kissed John on the nose.

  
*

Months later...

  
He was standing in an almost empty train car. There were only three people in the car. It was late. He had been using the train while his motorcycle was at the mechanic.

He was annoyed, but had no choice. A lady was sitting opposite him. A young man shorter than he looked at him from time to time.

Kili watched him for a few moments. He was blond, his -eyes of a light color. His innocence and the blush on his cheeks when he got caught watching, briefly reminded him of John. He had a backpack on his back. High School Uniform same as John's.

Kili smiled at him and the young man opened his eyes wide and looked away. The sweet subtle omega's smell reached his fine nose. Kili stood up and started walking towards him.   
The young man watched him approach, he stepped back and his back touched one of the corners of the train car. Kili had him cornered.

They chatted in low voices. The seated woman began to get uncomfortable and fled to another car.

  
-Good evening..

-good ... good eve..evening ...   
-My name is Kili..a pleasure ..   
Kili said while taking the blushing young man's hand in his.   
-Ummm..Fili..a pleasure too..

The scent of slick reached Kili's nose, who growled softly. Fili got plastered even more to the wall and began to gasp.   
-Oh ...   
-Can i... kiss you ... Fi ...

Fili did not let him finish. He kissed him. His inexperienced lips gently pressing against Kili's.

The tip of Kili's tongue touched the corner of the young blond's lips and he gave him access with a broken moan.

Hours later ..

His tongue conquered every part of Fili's body. Claiming it for himself with kisses and bites over that sweet skin. Fili emitted the sweetest moans he had ever heard while his knot bound them together ...deliciously.

And when his seed filled the condom inside the omega's warm inner walls, his name escaped brokenly from Fili's lips.

He would never let him go ..


	19. Chapter 19

Alec and John were in latter's bed. They hugged each other while they sat in silence for a few minutes. The boy had his nose on the elder's clavicle and breathed in the alpha's scent, relaxing even more in his arms.

-I can't believe I graduated ... this day seemed so far away ...

Alec rested his cheek on the top of the other's head. He closed his eyes and smiled. They had been through a lot together.

John started leaving small bites on his way, while kissing Alec's neck. The alpha began to growl in pleasure. 

The small omega could feel the vibrations through his hand. He was getting more and more excited.He started rubbing his member against his alpha's leg.

Alec's hands went down from the omega's shoulder blades to his buttocks. He squeezed them, then began to quickly pull the shirt out of the Omega's pants. John helped him by opening his zipper and pulling his pants down to his thighs.

Alec turned them to be on top of the Omega. The weight of his alpha comforting the young man.They kissed desperately as their hands clenched and clawed at skin under their shirts.

Their tongues communicated mutual urges . Alec rose to his knees and removed his shirt. He threw it to the floor and keot on quickly unbuttoning his omega's dress shirt.

John finished pulling down his pants and kicking them over the edge of the bed. A wet patch grewing on the fabric of his boxers. Alec licked his bottom lip. John purred and projected his chest, as he raised his arms to either side of his head in a display for his alpha.

Alec immediately attacked the young man's neck.John's hands gripped Alec's broad shoulders and buried his nails in the muscles there, while the alpha sucked and left marks that coming morning would be bruises on his neck.

John was panting by the time Alec stopped marking him. He got out of bed and disposed of the rest of his clothing to abruptly remove the underwear from the young omega.

Alec stared at him. He was breathing through his mouth from excitement.

-I'm not going to be careful ... I apologize in advance.

John just nodded, blushing even more. He knew the alpha would get carried away and it would be something abrupt to bite him and claim him as his own.

Alec was putting on a condom. John moaned needy. The alpha smiled. Taking him by the thighs he turned him fast. The young man let out his breath with a sound of surprise.

Alec's tongue penetrated his wet entrance. The young man was moaning at such assault. His alpha wasn't slow to accommodate him. He penetrated him over and over again with urgency. At that point John was sure he had moistened his partner's face with the amount of slick he was producing.

He screamed a little as he felt the alpha's fangs in his derriere. Alec returned to the sweet assault opening his omega to receive him. Hair covered his eyes. Beads of sweat trickled down the alpha's back.

The young omega bit the pillow and moved his lower back back and forth searching for more pleasure. After several minutes, John couldn't take it anymore. his wet inner walls tightened around the muscle penetrating him. With a soft moan, he spilled his seed and collapsed onto the sheets.

Alec could feel him coming. Silky walls vibrating with pleasure around his tongue. He kissed the reddened ring gently and wiped his face of slock with his forearm.

He covered the young man's body with his own. John who was still panting. His cheek resting on the hair of his omega while his penis breached him in a single move. John groaned at the intrusion. The alpha moved in slow, but very deep thrusts. 

He reached for John's hands and laced their fingers holding on as the alpha penetrated the young omega. The knot at the base of his member began to swell and each time he trusted it was more difficult to get out until in a deep thrust it expanded completely knotting the omega.

The knot expanded a little more and John was breathing and panting rapidly through his mouth. It was too much. He could feel his body open even further and allowing the alpha's member to slide even deeper, where he could plant his seed and create a new life together. John mowed in pleasure and wished just for a moment to be able to conceive a life inside his body.

A few more trusts and the alpha deposited his load inside the young omega. His hand found the young man's member. John came again just as the alpha's fangs pierced through the skin of his nape. Moans of pleasure mixed with pain were drowned out by the pillow.

Alec's hands positioned him sideways, while they were still connected by his knot. He stroked John'sf flanks down his hips to reach the inner side of his thighs and then stopped at the area of their union. Then those same hands repeated the journey in sync with the alpha's tongue, as he traced and healed the new scar on his pale neck.

John fell asleep. Alec kept caressing him. He smiled and buried his nose in the golden strands at the young man's neck. The wound was beginning to heal and turned to a pinkish color. The omega purred still asleep.

  
The mark of their union ..

  
*

A week later, John woke up again in Alec's bed.Sun rays streamed through the window and disturbed his sleep. Now that he had a bit of time for himself before he went to college he took the chance to sleeping more.

A kiss on his bare shoulder made him let out an annoyed moan .Alec would be leaving for work soon. The young man opened his azure eyes and turned to lie on his back.

Alec smiled at him. He was ready to go. John stretched out his arms to attract him. The alpha leaned in and the omega's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

They exchanged a languid kiss. 

-I have a favor to ask of you .. this weekend ..   
-Christmas? ..

Alec smiled and they sat on the bed.

-Mhmm... I have to go to a conference on Friday. I will be back on Saturday night. I would like you to go to the family dinner at my sister's house.

-I would love to ... do you want me to wait for you in your bed?

The blonde said flirtatiously as he settled on his side showing his back. The sheet barely covered his bottom. The alpha's hand gently squeezed one of his buttocks and he smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Kili entered him in quick and powerful trusts. The omega was sweating profusely. His blonde hair was wet. Slick stained the sheets. The sweet aroma of his lube permeated the atmosphere in the room.They had been at this for over half an hour. 

Every time it seemed the young omega was about to come, Kili would pull out his member and start kissing him until the young man clawed at his back. But after so many times taking him to the edge his own body has reached a limit.

The knot at the base of his penis began to swell and it was impossible to pull out again.

John tilted his head back showing his neck and pleaded moaning.

-Kili ... breed me ... please ...

The alpha bit his lip. He covered him with his body and captured John's mouth in a wild kiss. The young man groaned, as the alpha consumed his sighs. he kissed him violently ... desperately. One of his fangs pierce is lip and made a small wound in the omega's lower lip. Kili licked the blood.

John groaned even more. His feet pressing down on the alpha's lower back, penetrating him wildly as much as his knot would allow him. Kili couldn't believe this was happening. How did the young blond had come into his arms?. 

The knot was further inflated and sealed them together in such a way that alpha could only move in quick, short trusts. The omega arched his back and screamed his climax.

-AHhhhh!

Kili's fangs pierced the skin between shoulder and neck. The taste of John's blood on his tongue was sweet ambrosia. Now they were united, tied to each other. He closed his eyes and download all his semen into the young man's belly.

He licked John's neck, while he was panting, breathing through his mouth. Kili looked him in the eye. John looked at him and smiled. 


	21. Chapter 21

-Alec ...

Kili sat bolt upright in his bed. He was sweating. The sheets were rolled up around his legs. He rested his head on his hands and took deep breaths to calm himself.

It had been just a dream ... a wet dream judging by the discomfort in his underwear. What did this mean? Had he fallen in love? ... despite being in a relationship with Fili ... he still wanted John ...

I

He knew it was possible and even normal. He had to resist. He wouldn't interfere between Alec and John. No ... unless John needed Him. He knew what they had was special. He laughed at the irony of his situation. He, who never stopped to have a serious relationship, now had it with Fili. He must stop to think about the people around him.

He laughed humorless. 

  
*   
That day was beginning with surprises for Kili.   
His mother yelled at him to go open the door, while she finished preparing the food. Kili was distracted while he opened it, hoping to find someone asking for a donation or worse yet a group of carol singers.

He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He had tried to communicate with Fili, but Fili had said that he would contact him later because he was taking care of his little cousins while the adults were shopping. He would call him after fixing up a little mess they had made in the livingroom. Kili had smiled, but still felt bored and a little lonely.

When he opened the door his surprised face was greeted by a smiling John, who was holding a small backpack over his shoulder.   
  
-Hello!..

John saw Kili's shocked face and started to feel a little awkward.

-Umm. I arrived too early..God ... Didn't you know? .. Alec told me I could spend the holidays with you..I .. 

-Yes .. come in..no problem ..

-Thanks ...

As they closed the door they looked at each other.Kili smiled and lifted up the young blond with his arms around his waist. Drawing a yell of amazement from him, followed by laughs. Dis, Kili's mother and Alec's sister, showed up at that moment.

-Kili, why are you taking so long? Did your uncle's boyfriend is already here? .. Oh .. wonderful.

She approached them. Kili slowly lowered the young man. Her mother was unmoved by his display. He knew how affective Kili could be. She just took John by the hands and led him into the kitchen, where they chatted until lunch was ready and ate together.

John, who had been a little nervous at first because he didn't know Alec's sister and what kind of reception would be like in the family space, was relieved to see a familiar face. After a few hours spending time together, Dis excused herself to bring some tea and pastries. Tea time was approaching.

Kili turned on the television and began browsing the channels looking for something interesting, while talking to John.

-I heard from mom that you moved with Alec ..

Kili said while looking curiously at the young omega. John blushed a little and smiled looking at the television.

-Yes .. It is closer to London than my house and .. it will be easier to get from there to the university.   
-You will be a great doctor ... you already have the main thing on my opinion...

Kili said fondly. John looked at him in surprise.

-What is that ? ..   
-Compassion ..

John smiled wide and thanked him. He looked at his hands and interlaced his fingers nervously. He was not used to receiving compliments. He looked up to continue watching the news channel.

Fear was reflected on his face. His half-open mouth was trembling and his eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. Kili did not understand what was happening to him. He was about to ask when he decided to look where John was looking.

On TV the news was about a helicopter with a group of rescuers who had been in a simulated rescue exercise in the mountains. A gust of wind and snow had caught the aircraft causing it to fall on one of the snowy mountain slopes. Rescuers and police were heading to the place where it was believed that it might have fallen, but as the hours passed and night fell they had been unable to find it.

They could not use drones because of the winds and decided they would search at dawn if it was not found in the next hour. None of the rescuers' students cell phones answered the calls. Or they had broken down in the fall or the low temperatures had caused malfunction and were not showing their last location. Family members were distressed.

Dis returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea and cookies. Her trembling hands dropped the tray with all its contents to the floor. John cried with a stifled sob. Kili rose to hug her mother, who covered her mouth with her hands, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

During those seconds, which narrowed for hours, it seemed that everything was silent until the young blond man bolted up the stairs. Kili followed him with his eyes, but he was still holding his mother. Dis's knees gave out and Kili hugged her tighter. They were both on their knees on the living room floor.Kili bit his lip to keep himself from crying. The tears did not obey him. They fell down his face with each tremor from her mother's body.

John entered Alec's old room and locked himself in. He was desperate. He had to calm down a bit and think what he could do for Alec. He walked in circles for a few seconds and stopped in his tracks when he got an idea.

He took a winter coat and put it on. Then some boots and put them on instead of his shoes. He also took on an even larger coat and a winter hat. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and activated the GPS. He took a deep breath.

  
-I want to go with Alec ...


	22. Chapter 22

He appeared on the side of a mountain. A snow storm seemed to be ending. He covered his eyes for a moment, then looked up. A few meters away a helicopter hung from pine trees a few meters from the ground. Someone had dragged himself and someone else to the shelter of the trees, trying to avoid the elements of a storm that had already passed.

John sucked in an air in surprise and ran. 

It was Alec. 

He was sitting against a tree and next to him lying on his side was another boy. The blond young man knelt in front of him and took his pulse. It was somewhat weak. Maybe because of the cold. He appeared to have a deep cut on his temple and scratches on his hands. His coat was ripped from various places, letting out the valuable warmth from his body. 

The omega swallowed hard.

-Alec ....

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that it still had signal. He saved the coordinates and hurriedly put the coat he'd brought with him around Alec. When he put the hat on his head, he felt the tingling sensation on his body.

Time was running out. He kissed the alpha's cold lips.

-Come back to me ...

*

Kili raised his voice feeling very concerned for John's well-being. For five minutes he had been knocking on the door and the young man had not answered him. Kili was afraid. He just wanted to know if he was okay. 

His mother had sent him to see how the blond young man was, after calming down a bit. She had told him to trust Alec and have faith. Let him go to see John and comfort him, while she made more tea to calm them down. Kili nodded and went to look for the young man.

John could hear the despair in Kili's voice, but he must be calm to make the call that could save his alpha from death. He turned away from the door to the window and gave an anonymous tip to rescuers and police. He gave them the exact location and coordinates. Claiming to be someone who had seen the accident in the distance. He called from a private number. Then he hang up.

At that moment Kili pushed open the door and they both looked at each other in shock. The door hung from one of its hinges. The other one was broken because of the young Alpha's force when pushing to open it.

John was still wearing his boots and winter coat.In some parts the snow had already melted, in others there were still chunks of snow and ice. Hid head still had snowflakes on the tousled ends of his blonde hair and other parts were wet.

-What the f..

At that moment, Dis called loudly for them both to come down to watch the news. The desperation in her voice made Kili run down the stairs. John got into the bathroom and locked himself in. He took off his clothes and turn on the shower. He should warm up as soon as possible. After a few minutes he heard Kili running up the stairs and now he was knocking on the bathroom door.

-I'm taking a shower. Kili.   
-It's about Alec. They found him. ... can you come out?  
-Ahh ... wait ... wait.

John got out of the shower. He was calmer now and his body had returned to its normal temperature. He took the coat and boots. He folded them as much as he could and hid them in the small cupboard under the sink. He put some things in front of them so they wouldn't show. He dried himself as best as he could and just before taking the bathrobe, he hesitated.

He knew Kili was going to ask him about his clothes and the snow on him. He also knew that Kili was attracted to him.He bit hid lip in remorse. What he was going to do was not right. But no one should know that he was a traveler, apart from Alec who was his healer. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

-What is it?..

He said looking down at the floor. He was flushed with regret that Kili saw him like that, but the alpha could think the blush on his face was from crying instead. He looked up. Kili was looking at him with parted lips. He was also blushing. He looked away and cleared his throat.

-hummm .. They found Alec. They are taking him to the nearest hospital by now .. Get dressed and let's go there .. umm..sorry..

Kili withdrew, barely closing the damaged door of the room . John sighed in relief. He hoped he would n't question him later. He thought about Alec and his eyes filled with tears. He dressed in record time.

  
*

He had woken up a few minutes ago. His entire body ached and one of his arms was bandaged from wrist to elbow. He had multiple cuts and his head ached and felt a bit heavy. From the constant throbbing he supposed he had a cut on his temple that probably crossed to his eyebrow.His entire forehead was bandaged. 

His good hand continued to stroke the yellow strands of his omega's hair, who was sleeping in a chair by his bed. His head resting against the side of the healer. He could see traces of tears that had dried on the young man's cheeks. The alpha stopped smiling when he remembered it was Christmas Eve. How sad could it be for his family ... for poor John ... His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper coming from the omega.

John began to wake up slowly, complaining as he touched his sore neck from the bad position in which he had slept. He looked up. His eyes widened.

Alec was awake and smiling at him. The omega's eyes filled with tears in a blink. He started to cry and buried his face in his Alpha's neck. The good arm of the latter wrapped around the young man's waist to bring him even closer. He breathed in the scent of his omega's hair and sighed.

His deep voice from the number of hours he had slept and from the dryness of his throat, broke the silence of the room, where only the faint whimpers of anguish from the omega filled the spaces.

-You saved me ... I felt your lips and ... smell your scent.

John's voice, muffled by the hospital gown and his skin, answered back.

-Oh ... I almost lost you ...   
-Never ...

The alpha's fingers sank into the waist of the young man.Emotions overwhelmed them. The omega's hands clenched the fabric of Alec's robe between his fingers. After a few moments of silence, John whispered between tears.

-I love you..

The alpha bit his lip and closed his now tear-filled eyes.

-Love you too..


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..this is the end. Thank you for joining me on this journey with this self-indulgent fic. Now we come to the end and although I do not intend to continue the story, it is possible that later I will write a sequel about Alec and John's daughter . but it will be an original story in this same universe.
> 
> 😘

> Fili sighed. His face rested against the skin of his boyfriend's bare chest.

-Do you feel better?.

-Now that you're here ... yes, much better ...

Kili smiled. That night they had agreed that the young teenager would spend the night in the alpha's apartment. It was Friday and his parents had given him permission in exchange for him to have precautions and Kili driving him to home the next day. Kili fully understood his reasons, Fili was still very young. 

After a few months of dating, Fili had fitted into Kili's life as if he were the centerpiece. His little corner of peace. The place to return to when the pressures of life were too much or the tedium of days seemed endless. 

A month had passed since the accident. Alec was fine, although now he wore a small scar on his right eyebrow that ran through it. The fine hairs had not grown again, making the mark on his skin more obvious, but apart from that, John and Alec had grown closer together after that difficult experience and over time.

-How is your uncle?..

The young man's large, innocent blue eyes looked at him with concern. Kili smiled. 

\- He's fine ... do you think your parents will be upset if I drive you back after night?

The Alpha said, as he turned them to be on top of the young man. Fili laughed delightfully and punched him on the arm.

-Kili !!! ... Do you want me to be banned from coming? .. 

-Mmmm ... you're right ... I just wanted to have you in my bed longer...

He said scenting the omega's neck. Tickling him with his nose.

-You only think with your dick ... hehe..oww Kili !!.

Kili had bitten him on the shoulder leaving his teeth marks, without the intention of hurting him.

-When it comes to you ... most of the time ...

The alpha flirted with the young man.

-You are a menace ...   
-And you love me just like i am ..

Fili looked at him tenderly before replying several seconds later.

-Yes ... I do ..

Kili covered him with his body. They would make love several times until early morning.

  
*

  
Epping Forest was really beautiful at sunset. A cold wind moved the rescuers hair covering his forehead, while he feed the flames of the campfire .John had gone to a nearby clearing to see the stars. 

The night sky was clear. It was easier to see the constellations and stars without so much light pollution. John smiled as he saw fireflies rising from the grass in the center of the clearing. He glanced up. 

The moon looked even more beautiful in this environment than surrounded by skyscrapers and buildings. He closed hid eyes for a moment as he felt a breeze bring in the scent of his Alpha.Arms wrapped around his waist. He had to take his hands out of the pockets of his coat to allow Alec's arms to completely surround him.

Lips brushed the sensitive skin of his mating gland. He started to purr and tilted his head back on Alec's shoulder.

-Thanks for this ...   
-I did promised you ... I also wanted to bring you here years ago.   
\- Oh yeah? .. since when? 

-Since your first heat ...

John laughed out loud. He turned to see him face to face. He took a few steps back. Alec tilted his head in confusion.

John started running towards the camp.

The alpha laughed out loud and ran after him. John was fast for his size. Alec conceded him a few seconds. Then he speeed up his march.

John hid behind some trees. Alec caught up with him, but when he touched the tree trunk the young omega was nowhere to be found. The alpha turned, but couldn't see him. In the distance he saw a piece of clothing. He ran.

It was the omega's coat. He smiled. John was leaving him clues. He kept walking and found a sweater.He kept walking and realized he was circling the camp when he found the third piece of clothing. He picked it up too. Now he was walking at a slow pace thinking about the erotic game that his Omega had suddenly prepared for him.

He got closer and closer to the tent. The last pieces of clothing were scattered a few steps from it. He took everything in one arm and peered inside the half-open tent. 

What he saw inside stole his breath.

His member hardened immediately in his pants.

  
John was lying on the sleeping bag with three fingers inside his body. Droplets of perspiration decorated his forehead. His blond hair tousled after running. The sweet scent of slick permeated the air inside the tent. Alec growled low.

-Omega...

John whimpered. Fingers kept penetratin his wet entrance. Slick covered them until the last knuckle. The omega's sexy face exited Alec so much that he didn't even get to undress, he just pulled down the zipper on his pants. Pants and boxers were lowered to mid-thigh and he proceeded to pounce on the young blond man.

He attacked his lips in a desperate kiss. The hand that was preparing his hole fell to one side and the other stroked the alpha's hair. Alec took his member and aimed. He breached him at once. He took both of the young man's hands and placed them above his head so that in the next second he began to fuck him relentlessly.

The thrusts were fast and desperate. All the desire to be with his omega, to penetrate him, to make him his once more consumed him. John groaned in the kiss. A messy kiss. Snarls of excitement and impatience erupted from the alpha's mouth. 

John turned his face away to breathe . The alpha rested his forehead on the boy's neck, panting and growling with each trust at the warm core . When John felt Alec's knot swell, his legs wrapped around his waist. 

It was somewhat animalistic and desperate, but Alec didn't care , he just wanted to feel close to his omega. Feel the spasms of his climax around his member. Alec looked up to meet his eyes.John's eyes were closed, but as if he had felt his Alpha's gaze, he opened them.

His open lips gasping and breathing erratically.The deep blue of his eyes gazing adoringly at his healer. After several minutes of trusting again and again quickly and hard, the alpha closed his eyes. His knot was sliding inside John and expanding to locked them for a time. It was enough for John to came painting his stomachs, while moaning loudly and arching his body. 

Seeing such a display, Alec came loading all his seed into the belly of the young omega. Clenching his teeth at the strong sensation. After several seconds, where only the erratic breaths of both were heard inside the tent, Alec opened his eyes.John seemed to be asleep.

Fatigue had overcome the young man. The alpha laughed softly so as not to wake him up. He reached out to accommodate the clothes he had collected through the woods in one corner of the tent, and then closed the zipper of his shelter. He arranged them so that they were both on their sides and covered them to keep the heat inside. Sniffing the nape of his omega, he thought that perhaps at dawn they would take their time. He placed a kiss on the scar of John's pale neck and fell asleep.

  
*   
John was in a redwood forest. It was beautiful. The centuries-old trees rose into the sky, their huge and wide trunks as big as houses or buildings were caressed by the young man's hands as he walked. He was barefoot and wore only a white robe that covered him until his calves.

He smiled when he saw so much beauty. In the distance he made out a blurred figure. He started walking towards it. When he was close he still couldn't make out who it was. It was as if his vision was defective and he couldn't see clearly just the person in front of him. Everything else was in maximum definition. He frowned.

-Hello dear...

The young man was surprised at recognizing the voice full of tenderness. 

-Nana !!!

The blurred figure suddenly ceased to be. John could clearly see it was Nana. He laughed aloud at her and threw himself into her arms. The old woman embraced him with affection and one of her wrinkled and soft hands, full of the love she had given to everyone around her in life, began to caress the yellow hair.

After a few moments she pulled back a little and said smiling.

-I came to give you a gift. .and one advise.

She winked at him. John smiled and nodded. She kept caressing the blond hair on his temple. 

-Keep writing your diary and publish it as a work of fiction ... so that it would be helpful to other travelers.The time has come when humanity is in such a crisis that it needs us again. .. more traveleres will be born at this time. With kindness in their hearts and the will to change our world for good ..

The young man was surprised, but smiled. He would no longer be so peculiar. He could help freely ... no fear ...

-Now your gift ..

She distanced herself from the young man and with one hand on his forehead and the other on his lower belly, recited an indigenous song of blessing. The boy closed his eyes as he felt warm energy enveloping him completely. A sigh slipped from his parted lips.

The woman stopped touching him and John opened his eyes.

They held hands.

-In some years ... you will give birth to a girl ... and she will be the most powerful of all travelers. She will be able to travel for hours around the world and her healer will be the best healer in the world.Together they will lead a movement for change that will bring peace to the entire world. Alpha blonde, hair like sun and blue eyes like the sky and an omega with dark skin like night and sweet honey eyes. The ancient prophecy of my people will be fulfilled and it will begin in your womb ... omega.

Nana turned her head to the side and looked at him with the same tenderness with which she had looked at him in life.

-I love you ,little one.. Be happy .. See you later.   
-Oh..Nana! .. I love you too.

The young man hugged her tightly.

Everything was silent in the beautiful forest of monumental trees ..

  
*   
John woke up with a start. He was in the tent. Warm and surrounded by the arms of his Alpha. Soft snoring tickled the back of his neck. He thought of Nana and wanted to tell her that he was already happy. He smiled. 

END


End file.
